


Advent Calendar 2017: Nate/Rafe Edition

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Neighbors, Nudity, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: For my fellow shippers and P-rofl in particular.Day 1: GlareDay 2: Sleep In





	1. Day 1: Glare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profl/gifts).




	2. Day 2: Sleep In

The alarm woke Rafe up. Not the overall security system in case of an emergency or some burglar out for the riches in his house; just his regular, ‘fancy’, as Nathan would call it, alarm clock. He turned it off. Outside his bedroom window, the sky was still dark. Behind him, Nathan let out a frustrated groan when Rafe turned on the little bedside lamp, gaudy thing his mother had bought him in a sudden fit of affection.

"You really want to get up?" Nathan's arm tightened around him, pulling him flush against the bare chest behind him. "It's so early." There was a sleepy whine in his voice that set Rafe's already cranky teeth on edge. It was too early by far. 

"I have to work, you may have heard of it before." Rafe picked up the arm wrapped around his waist and dropped it behind his back, leaving him free to get up and get started into the day. 

He didn't move. 

The pile on his desk stood clear in his mind and was not looking particularly exciting at 5 am in the morning. Even the thought of breakfast wasn't enough to lift his mood. Figured, he always skipped it anyway and went straight to lunch a few hours down the line. Nathan hated that, but then again, Nathan Drake wasn’t the boss of him.

Usually Rafe had no problem getting up early; he'd always been a morning person, but somehow today he just... felt like sleeping in for a change. The sky was overcast, leaving his lands outside in pitch darkness. Even the moon wasn’t visible. 

"Ha ha," Nathan said dryly behind him and snaked his arm around Rafe's waist once more when he didn't move to get up. Rafe felt his lips against the back of his shoulders and unconsciously leaned into the touch. When had Nathan started to stay the night? He couldn’t remember. "And by the way, it's Sunday jackass. Since when do you work on Sundays."

"I always work on Sundays," Rafe lied, but relaxed back into the bed, didn't even huff when Nathan used the moment to turn him onto his back and snuggle half on top of him.

'I'll never be able to sleep like this,' he thought, eyes slipping shut.


	3. Day 3: Portrait




	4. Day 4: Heat Wave

Rafe was trying to work, which was easier said than done. It was hot as balls outside and inside it wasn't any cooler. Actually it felt even hotter inside if Rafe had to be honest. Whatever had he been thinking, wanting to get work done today.  
Sitting at his desk he dabbed the fabric of his shirt against his face, wiping away the sweat and grimaced at the feeling. To say it was unpleasant was an understatement, but he would hold out a little longer, this shit didn't signed itself.

He looked down at the paper in front of him and frowned, twirling the pen between thumb and forefinger and then looked up. Behind his desk was a window looking out over the park surrounding his hideaway, the mansion he had bought in France for when he wanted to get away from things. Unfortunately his paperwork had followed him here to the small office on the second floor with the view on the pool. 

The view wasn't motivating for work. Even less so when Rafe's gaze roamed over the edges of the water and caught sight of Nathan sprawled in one of the lounge chairs. He looked very comfortable and a little more comfortable than Rafe himself, who had opted for a shirt and jeans for work which he was now regretting. In contrast to him, Nathan was wearing a tank top and shorts and possibly underneath the speedos Rafe had bought him as a joke. Hopefully.

Unconsciously, Rafe licked his lips. Nathan was reading some book, oblivious to Rafe's stare until he glanced up and waved at him, grinning absolutely shamelessly. Rafe frowned back, sure he was getting mocked and forced his eyes back on the paperwork in front of him. 

He put his signature underneath a new contract, only briefly skimming the words that seemed to blur in front of his eyes. This house was old and lacking the air-conditioning that Rafe had meant to install years ago. The last time he had been here was in winter and back then summer had felt like ages away.

When he looked up again, Nathan had lost his top and Rafe was confronted with his bare chest. Rafe swallowed and forced himself back to work, but minutes later he glanced up once more and yes, Nathan was wearing the golden speedos Rafe had bought him. He had gotten them a matching pair, just for the hell of it and to see Nathan's confused face morph into delighted laughter.

That was it, Rafe decided as he watched Nathan get up and stretch, muscles rippling underneath his tanned skin before he dove into the water, no more working for today.


	5. Day 5: Sleeping in bed




	6. Day 6: In the Storm

Rafe was glaring at Nathan. 

Sure, if looks could kill Nathan would be dead, but since they didn't it didn't bother Nathan quite as much as the gun that Rafe had aimed at him. On either side of them the canyon walls loomed over them, making it impossible for him to take cover. All there was beside him was a pathetic looking little bush which wasn’t going to protect him.

Nathan held his own gun steady, mind working _fast_. A rock slide had brought them down here, separating them from Rafe's goons and Sam. Rain was beating down around them and Nathan had seen the dam a few miles away, threatening to overflow and not looking very stable after a few thousand years. If they stayed here, they were dead.

And if Rafe pulled the trigger Nathan was dead, too.

At this point, Nathan really wished he hadn't gotten up this morning. He should have just stayed in bed. But then Sam would have gone on without him and Nathan could have never forgiven himself if Sam was to die. Again.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you right now," Rafe scowled. It was a miracle he hadn't pulled the trigger, yet. But then, Nathan thought, Rafe wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Be my guest," Nathan said, keeping his own gun aimed and finger on the trigger, "but you'll die here, too." There was something in Rafe's eyes, doubt, and Nathan hurried to add, "you will never get up these canyon walls without me."

"My men are coming for me," Rafe pointed out and Nathan shrugged. Water was starting to pool around his shoes. He hoped it was only from the rain.

"They will be too slow," Nathan shot back, "this canyon always floods around this time and with all the rubbish getting swept away, your chances of keeping afloat unharmed is pretty damn slim."

A beat. Silence as if the world was holding his breath or maybe it was just the rushing in Nathan's ears that was blocking out all other sounds. Rafe's arm wavered and Nathan could have sworn he heard the tiny sound of the trigger moving and then the moment was past.

Noise returned, the rushing of the rain and Rafe lowered his arm. Finally. Nathan followed suit, feeling uneasy and as if he should have kept his gun aimed just in case Rafe suddenly changed his mind.

"Fine," Rafe said. "I can still kill you later."

Nathan sighed. It wasn't nice in terms of reassurance, but he had bought time and that was all that mattered.

"Just... come on," he said and they moved farther along the canyon ground, away from the dam that was known to overflow when the time of the heavy rains came around. Which was now. They couldn't have chosen a worse time to be here; but then they both wanted this damn treasure.

If anything, the rain came down more heavily when the finally found a place where the canyon walls weren't quite as steep and looked climbable.

"Ladies first," Rafe said and Nathan only let out a huff before he climbed to the next platform, Rafe following after him. If it had been Sam with him, Nathan would have quipped back, but he didn't want to risk it for once. 

The next ledge was too high to reach.

"See that cave opening up there?" Nathan pointed up to the hole in the wall, halfway up the canyon. "If we reach that we may be able to wait out the flood."

"Good, I can kill you in there then," Rafe said.

Nathan stared at him in shock.

"I was just kidding," Rafe growled and pushed past Nathan roughly to look at their target.

"Help me up this ledge," he ordered and Nathan bit his tongue against any sharp remarks he wanted to return to _that_. "I won't leave you behind," Rafe continued upon seeing Nathan's face.

"Thank you, you're too _kind_ ," Nathan bit out.

"I wouldn't be able to get up the one after without you," Rafe said and Nathan rolled his eyes and positioned himself with his back to the rock, interlacing his hands. At least Rafe was lighter than Sam. Nathan turned his face away when Rafe's crotch went past his nose on his way up. With how things had turned out between them, he didn't care to get reminded of times when things had been friendlier between them.

Once Rafe was up, Nathan turned around, chest tight. But he shouldn't have worried, at least now, because Rafe laid down on the edge with his arm stretched out towards Nathan. He must have been stronger than Nathan thought, because he pulled him up almost with ease. Only a little grunt belied the effort it had took.

"Thanks," Nathan said and was met with an unreadable expression.

Their progress up the wall went quickly after this and reached the opening of the cave. From below, Nathan had thought it was only a shallow on, just enough to keep clear of the rain.

"Finally dry," Nathan sighed once they were free of the rain. Outside, it kept pouring, on and on and on. He wondered if Sam had found some place to hide.

"You have a weird definition of 'dry'," Rafe scoffed beside him, but he, too, seemed to be relieved. He was peering into the back of the cave, which seemed to go on forever, leading into darkness.

"We should check out if it leads upwards somewhere," Nathan said, needlessly. If he could help it, he didn't want to spend more time with Rafe than necessary. When he and Sam had explored the area he had seen multiple treacherous cracks in the grounds, somewhere they may have lead into the canyon. Or in their case, out of it.

For a moment Rafe looked into the cave in suspicion. "Fine by me," he finally allowed and they set off. Nathan turned on his flashlight for better visibility and Rafe followed his lead. They didn't talk. There really wasn't much you could say to the guy who tried to kill you, and promised to do so once they were out of this canyon.

"Up here," Rafe said unnecessarily when they reached a shaft leading upwards. Peering upwards, Nathan could just make out a brighter spot than the surrounding blackness. A drop of water hit him from above. 

"Thanks, I couldn't have possibly seen that myself," Nathan drawled, wiping his face and spreading the wetness around, and turned up the corner of his mouth when Rafe glared at him. He was kind of cute when he was angry. And dangerous. Nathan's smile faded.

"Ladies first," Nathan said and it was Rafe's turn to roll his eyes, but he did, hooking his flashlight into his belt and started climbing up the shaft. It was about big enough to let them climb up side by side, but it would have been a tight fit. One that Nathan didn't look forward to; so he kept behind and to the left of Rafe, on their way up.

Suddenly there was the sound of rock breaking and Rafe let out a cry. Nathan was only just quick enough to grab his hand as he went falling past.

"Hold on!" Nathan shouted. His own hand was slipping and he felt Rafe grabbing onto him with his other, before he swung him towards the wall and only started breathing again when Rafe was securely holding on again.

Rafe was panting. "I wasn't about to let go." His voice was surprisingly steady except for the light tremor at the end. Nathan watched him glance down and shudder.

"Let's go. It's not much further." That was a lie, they were only about a third up the shaft towards the light, but Rafe still gave him a tiny strained smile. 

In the past he used to smile at Nathan more often. With a small sigh Nathan turned back to the matter at hand and started climbing again with Rafe following suit only a moment later. It was probably not just Nathan's imagination that Rafe was keeping closer to him. 

At least the rest of the way nothing else happened. The walls were good for climbing.  
Nathan's arms were shaking from exertion when they reached the top. Then Nathan let out a shout when hands seized him from above and pulled him out into the light. A gun was pointed into his face and Nathan's swallowed, keeping still.

"Don't shoot him," Rafe shouted when his men helped him up out of the hole.

"Where is my brother?" Nathan said and was rewarded with a punch to the face from one of the goons.

"Stop that!" Rafe called out and the men backed off, reluctantly and without lowering their guns. Rafe had truly hired them for their charm, Nathan thought bitterly. The side of his face hurt. 

There was a moment when Nathan and Rafe stared at each other. Then something shifted in Rafe's face, his jaw stiffened. "Let him go."

Nathan's mouth dropped open and he scrambled to his feet. "Where is my brother?" he asked again and to his surprise and under one of Rafe's glares one of the men pointed off towards the other side towards the jungle.

"Thank you," Nathan said tightly.

"Go," Rafe said, "I'm giving you a head start."


	7. Day 7: Underwater Kiss




	8. Day 8: Fallen

The ship was burning around them; flames raising blisters on Nathan's skin. 

"Nathan, get out of here!" Sam shouted at him, trapped under that fucking beam and coughing at the smoke. 

By the treasure, Rafe was stirring, letting out a moan of pain. 

Nathan cursed him for still attacking him, despite the fact they had worked together in that damn canyon. Leave it to Rafe Adler to make everything more difficult than it had to be, him and his damn reluctance to leave past things in the past. Nathan clutched his hair in his hands, thinking thinking. 

They had to get out of here. All of them.

With long strides he moved over to Rafe. 

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing? Get the fuck out of here!" Sam screamed.

"I will get out and you're coming with me!" Nathan called back and knelt down by Rafe's side. The treasure had grazed him, knocking him out, but he was bleeding. Nathan slapped him until he was a little more conscious, amazing how that worked and feeling a little guilty at the flash of satisfaction. Then he dragged him to Sam's side.

Alright, they could do this. No one would die, Nathan promised himself, even though holding that promise seemed less and less likely the more the flames ate through the ship around them.

"Nathan--" Sam's voice was rough, breaking on his name.

"Not now, Sam," Nathan cut his brother off as Rafe collapsed against Sam's legs. "Rafe, stay here, don't move." The order was unnecessary. He wasn't even sure if Rafe had really heard him through his daze, but he would have to take care of him later. There was no point in patching up their various wounds if they were only going to burn to death a second later.

Nathan's mind was racing, eyes sweeping over the interior of the room and landing on the cannon. With long steps he moved over to it, grabbing a charred piece of wood and burning his fingers before he touched the fire to the fuse and took cover. 

Rapidly, the water was rising and Rafe let out a startled noise when it came up to his chest, waking up a little further, but not enough to help as Nathan rushed back to Sam's side and they lifted the beam off with the aid of the water.

"You're crazy," Sam told him when Nathan slung Rafe's arm over his shoulder and told him to hold on.

"Takes one to know one," Nathan shot back, adrenaline making him laugh.  
Then they dove and Nathan tried to keep track of Rafe, his process but it was hard when his own lungs were burning. Their heads broke the surface right outside the ship and they swum for their life as the cave collapsed around them.

"You're crazy," Elena deadpanned when she helped him get Rafe out of the water. The last few paces he had been forced to drag him along and now Nathan felt ready to lie here on this nice shore and never get up. Everything about him was shaking; he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Wished people would stop calling me that," he panted. Rafe looked awful, barely conscious.

Sully, for his part, only gave him look that said it all instead of calling him crazy when they helped Rafe into the plane.

"Can't believe you saved that nutjob," Sam told him instead, shaking his head in disbelief, once they were inside and Rafe's head was in Nathan's lap, following the motto 'If you saved it you gotta take care of it'.

"Give it a rest, Sam. You told us to get along."

"Yeah, fifteen years ago," Sam pointed out, but only frowned, face smoothing out into one of sadness when he looked out of the window towards the mountain they were leaving behind.

Nathan dozed.

"Why did you save me?" The words were quiet, but loud enough to catch Nathan's attention. Beside him, Sam had fallen asleep, softly snoring with his head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked down. Blood was still caked around Rafe's temple, but his eyes were clearer when they looked up at him.

"Guess for the same reasons you let me go after the canyon," Nathan said carefully, struggling to make sense of his own behavior.

Rafe frowned. "Guess that makes us even."


	9. Day 9: Forehead Kiss




	10. Day 10: Make Memories

Still half asleep, Nathan heard the shutter of a camera. That in itself was unusual enough to force his eyes to open and for him to blearily look up-- Right into the lens of, yes, a camera which looked on the higher end of the expensive scale. Behind it, Rafe wasn't looking at him but down at the small screen. An unusually soft smile was playing around his mouth, or maybe it was smugness. In Nathan's befuddled state it was hard to tell. On top of that, he was still as naked as the day he had been born with only a thin sheet covering his marbles, so to speak.

"What are you doing?" Nathan yawned and again the shutter went off. He doubted that photograph had turned out well, unless Rafe was really into teeth and the roof of Nathan’s mouth.

Rafe grinned and got up on the bed, standing on the edge and balancing on the soft mattress as he held the camera up. It clicked as he made another picture of Nathan with his hand half raised to his mouth. "I think that should be obvious," Rafe said.

Nathan shook his head, the shutter went off. "Yeah, but-" he tried to get his sleepy thoughts in order; the click of the shutter caught him off-guard. He felt _exposed_. "Where did you find it?" He was still so tired and Rafe wasn't making sense. Why was he acting so goddamn _happy_? Nathan let out a grumble when Rafe zoomed in on his bare chest and made a picture, presumably of his chest hair and the treasure trail leading down below the sheets.

"Found it in your attic, which you should really get cleaned up," Rafe explained. He took a step forward, feet on either side of Nathan's hip now.

"Are you volunteering?" Nathan grumbled and covered his face with his arm, maybe Rafe just went away if Nathan simply went back to sleep. They should have just gone to Rafe’s place, like they always did. It would have saved Nathan this impromptu stint as a supermodel.

Rafe let out a snort. "No. Next time we will go to my place, though." It sounded like an order and the snappy response was already on the tip of Nathan's tongue when Rafe continued. "Italy, sun, _private_ beach and there are even ruins nearby."

Nathan felt himself perk up at the last bit and peeked up at Rafe from underneath his arm, shifting it an inch up. Again the shutter went off. "That actually sounds good--"

"We can even make a little private photo shoot with you," Rafe interrupted him, "you in a speedo among the waves."

This was so very unlike Rafe that Nathan laughed. "Speedos are more your thing," he pointed out. Then he yawned again. "Hey Rafe, for your pictures here," he waved his hand around, "do you need me to be awake till you're done?"

Rafe shook his head and stepped off the bed. "No," he said. His eyes roamed over Nathan when he stretched and turned over on his belly with a sigh.

"Good," Nathan said, closing his eyes, and then let out a squawk when Rafe pulled down the sheet to aim the lens at Nathan's ass.


	11. Day 11: Holding Hands




	12. Day 12: Neighbors

"Hey, how are you doing?" 

The words belied their past, way too casual after everything that had happened between them. As if they didn't get trapped in a canyon together and escaped an ancient burning ship out of a collapsing cave. They weren't friends, nor associates meeting again after months and months for a friendly chat, catching up on old times, even if they had begrudgingly teamed up to recover Avery's treasure once Rafe had been released from the hospital.

Rafe hadn't thought he'd see Nathan Drake again after everything. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rafe asked, voice clipped. _Here_ was a party, a neighbors-get-together kind of thing in one of the richest parts of town. Of course, after the last time they had seen each other Nathan had left Rafe's life a whole lot richer, deserved only because he hadn't tried to steal from him again.

Nathan gestured with the champagne glass in his hand. "I live around here," was his answer, infuriating smile on his face.

Rafe let his gaze roam around the room. "Where did you leave your good-for-nothing brother and the wife?" he asked. In all honesty he didn't particularly care, he just wanted to know so he could get out of the immediate vicinity, go back home and bar the door. Over fifteen years wasted on that crap, thanks to either one or the other Drake.

In front of him, Nathan shifted from one foot to the other, crooked smile turning awkward. Then he cleared his throat before he finally answered. "I- We got divorced. One lie too many and all that."

Rafe tried really hard to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry to hear." He wasn't sorry at all. He could still remember vividly how Nathan had looked naked against him when they had been young. Back then he had wished things had gone better and while things had spun out of control in between... now he was back to being interested. 

Fuck. 

Some part of himself shook its head at the rest of him.

"It was probably for the best," Nathan said, carefully. Maybe it was only wishful thinking, but he didn't sound too hung up on it, but then maybe it had been a while already.

"So where is Sam and the old man?" He was doing smalltalk with Nathan, Rafe wouldn't have thought that possible a year ago.

"They're on a job together." This time Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, eyes flitting away from him and back again.

"And you didn't want to go with them?" Rafe asked, out of curiosity this time, and just so he could avoid that country for the time being. The scars were still vivid on his temple, and other body parts.

Nathan let out a laugh. "I've been working legal for a year now. Elena and I bought a salvaging company and I've been working on a few jobs. If you're interested we could work together."

Rafe let out a snort, even though he felt interest stirring. Even with parts of Avery's treasure no in his possession, he hadn't quite left the antiquity business.

"If it's any condolence, I'm sorry for how things went down," Nathan said, quietly. 

Rafe looked to the side, loosening his tie with his free hand. Then he nodded. "Me too, I suppose."

Nathan smiled at him when Rafe's eyes returned to him. "Nathan, would you consider going out with me. Now that you're single?" The words were stiff and Rafe, to be quite honest, hadn't meant to say them at all. 

Nathan looked taken aback. "What? Really?" Then he laughed, looking to the side. "I- Yes that would be nice."


	13. Day 13: Lean head on a shoulder




	14. Day 14: Serious Fever

Nathan staggered. 

Rafe would have moved to his side to steady him if Nathan hadn't pushed him away the dozen _other_ times he had tried it just today. That was why he only watched, safely a few paces away, Nathan's hand slap against the wall of a ruin before he could fall and lean his head against his. His face was as pale as a ghost's. Rafe grit his teeth.

Of course he understood. Sam's death was only a few days in the past. A few days ago they had arrived in Scotland, not enough time had passed for Nathan to grieve, but Rafe didn't look forward to losing the _other_ Drake brother as well.

Cautiously, he walked closer. Nathan didn't even seem aware of Rafe's presence. He didn't seem much aware of anything. The day was cool and despite only wearing a shirt, Nathan was sweating, Rafe noticed when he came close enough to see. 

Behind them the St Dismas cathedral loomed against the sky. Nathan's eyes were unfocused, but he moved, much to Rafe's astonishment and annoyance, roaming around the ruins like a ghost. Rafe almost expected him to simply lay down on one of the graves and perish. But then he wouldn't be of much use to him anymore. 

When Nathan's breath hitched and he staggered again, Rafe stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Nathan's middle to steady him, fisting a hand into Nathan's shirt to keep him from moving away. The palm of his other he pressed to Nathan's forehead. Nathan hissed again, probably because of the drop of temperature. _Christ_ , Rafe cursed to himself, _the idiot was burning up._

Nathan tried to shrug him off, which only resulted in him leaning harder against Rafe, making him stagger in turn. 

"Dude, you have a serious fever," Rafe told him, bite in his voice. If he had thought it would do him any good he would have tried knocking him out. 

"So what?" Nathan groused back, "we have a treasure to find."

A few days ago, Rafe would have agreed, but judging by the heat radiating off Nathan, he was in no _shape_ to find anything except death, so Rafe clenched his teeth and started pulling him away, back to the cathedral. 

They had set up their tens right outside the main hall, in a little nook that kept them save from the worst of the wind and rain. 

"Don't be a moron, Nathan," Rafe snapped as he pushed Nathan into the tent and Nathan let out a noise of complaint. 

"I'm not in the mood, Rafe," Nathan had the gall to complain, as if Rafe had brought him back for _that_ , as if there was anything attractive in ghostly white skin, a glazed eyes and skin hot enough Rafe was inclined to try cooking an egg on him. 

"Funny, neither am I," Rafe deadpanned and clenched his fists against Nathan's chest when he tried crawling out of the tent. In his current state it only took a push to get him to lay on his side on the sleeping back. A coughing fit wracked Nathan's body suddenly and Rafe rubbed his back, feeling useless and helpless. At no point in his life had sick people been a major feature. Even when his granny had come into the hospital he had only visited her occasionally. 

For now he could only wait for it to end, wracking his brain for his own experiences with a cold. When Nathan slumped against him, exhausted, Rafe handed him a bottle of water, steadying Nathan's hand as it shook. 

Nathan leaned on him when Rafe rummaged through their bags and pulled out a few pills. "Take these," Rafe said. His belly clenched when Nathan didn't even question him, simply swallowed them down and flopped over, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Rafe curled up behind him and worried. Nathan hadn't even questioned him giving him sleeping pills, but hopefully he was going to be a little healthier when he woke back up.


	15. Day 15: Resting foreheads together




	16. 16: Handcuffed

Nathan and Rafe glared at each other. 

Then their gazes trailed down to the handcuffs around each their wrists, Rafe's right and Nathan's left, chain connecting them.

"I'm going to kill your brother," Rafe bit out and Nathan found himself nodding. 

"I'm going to help you hide his body," he promised, which was unfortunate, because Sam had left soon after cuffing them together with a cheerful "Get along boys." 

"Let's find something to undo them," Nathan sighed. Once upon a time Sam had shown him how to pick locks, although Nathan had to be honest: He wasn't very good at it. Which he proved when after an hour of poking around in the lock with a wire, they were still cuffed together, but now a little more pissed off and annoyed than before.

Rafe sighed. Nathan threw the wire to the side.

"Crap," Nathan muttered. On each of his jobs either there had been no need to pick a lock, or there had been someone with him who was splendid with a lock pick. Maybe he should have practiced more, just in case he ever ended up cuffed to someone like Rafe. Like now. 

"Let's just read or something," Rafe said, sounding about as happy as Nathan felt. "Your brother has to return sometime."

Nathan really doubted that. He knew his brother. If Sam wanted to stay gone, he could easily do so for weeks at a time and on top of that Sully had told him about some job or other a few days ago.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Nathan lied and grinned when that earned him a disbelieving look. "Maybe we should call Chloe or Harry, they're good at picking locks."

Rafe scoffed. "No, I don't need your friends to see me like this."

"Fine, staying cuffed together for a week it is then," Nathan bit back. Not like he had anyway better to do, he guessed and sighed. Give it a few more hours and he was going to call Sam. Until then he could think of a good threat that was actually going to get him somewhere. 

Rafe led the way to the bookcase and each of them got a book which they wanted to read. 

"Watch it!" Nathan complained when he reached for a book and found his hand yanked towards Rafe when he moved to do the same at another section. 

For a moment they glared at each other, before Rafe scoffed and deflated, letting Nathan pick his book without any further complaints. Then he pulled out a book as well and Nathan let out a laugh at the cover.

"Don't. Judge. Me," Rafe hissed, poking the spine of the romance novel into Nathan's chest. It was one of the cheesiest ones, which probably said a lot about Nathan that he knew its contents. "My niece asked me to read it."

Nathan held up his hands, taking Rafe's hand with him and making Rafe glare even harder. "I won't. Promise." He tried a placating smile, before stumbling after Rafe when he turned around abruptly. 

They flopped down on the couch, close enough together that their thighs were pressed together and the chain hung between them.

Reading proved to be... interesting as they tugged their cuffed hands back and forth between them each time they turned the page; they read at different speeds.

"This is ridiculous," Rafe said after a while and threw his book down, making Nathan startle. "I'm going to kill Sam."

"You already said so," Nathan pointed out distractedly, earning himself a glare in return. With fascination he watched as Rafe's ears turned a little red. 

Finally Rafe exhaled. "I need to pee," he pressed out between gritted teeth.

"Oh." Nathan shrugged. "Alright, let's go to the bathroom then." His ears felt warm.

They got to their feet again and Nathan had no choice but to follow as Rafe dragged him to the bathroom where things got a little awkward. 

Even more so than before. Nathan really tried his best not to look or touch or _anything_.

"Careful!" he called out, trying to tug his hand further away. His brother probably hadn't meant for him to sexually harass anyone, least of all Rafe. Or to get peed on.

"It's rude to stare," Rafe muttered as, yes, Nathan stared down to where his hand was awfully close to Rafe's junk, while Rafe aimed himself for peeing. Damn his brother for cuffing Rafe's right hand to Nathan's left. Otherwise he wouldn't be so close.

"Just making sure you're not peeing on my hand," Nathan shot back and then ripped his gaze away from Rafe's surprisingly well-endowed cock to stare at the ceiling. Really hard.

"Do you at least like what you see?"

Nathan had been not-thinking about something else very hard, so he replied without second thought. "Yeah. You're bigger than I thought."

There was a beat of silence. Nathan's ears burned.

"Thanks," Rafe replied, dryly. "Do you want to make out?" 

Nathan coughed, startled enough that some spit went down the wrong way. "What?!" 

"Since you're already looking and all," Rafe said, smug smile on his face. 

With an awkward smile, Nathan rubbed the back of his head with a non-cuffed hand. "You're joking right?" he asked carefully. Rafe didn't _look_ like he was joking, eyes intent. 

Silence stretched out between them somewhat uncomfortably as Rafe, without answering him, flushed the toilet and dragged him to the sink to wash his hands. Nathan sighed and then let out a noise of surprise when Rafe turned, suddenly, and pushed him back against the basin and crowded in close, closer than their cuffed hands needed them to. 

Distantly, Nathan imagined he heard the sound of a door opening and closing, but he was too distracted by Rafe in front of him, leaning up and in. Nathan's non-cuffed hand landed on Rafe's waist to steady him, or himself. He was still trying to wrap his mind around this change of pace when Rafe's lips slanted over his. 

 

"You know, that's not what I meant with 'get along'," Sam said, holding his hand over his eyes as he stood in the open door a while later.


	17. Day 17: Holiday Sweaters




	18. Day 18: Parents in town

"I really would've liked it if you told me you parents were coming to town," Nathan said, a little embarrassed. Make that a lot embarrassed. His hands still itched to cross in front of his crotch, even though it was now hidden behind the counter, unlike a few minutes ago.

Rafe's response was rather predictable.

"I really would've liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen." He looked put-upon, for which Nathan couldn't fault him. For once. There were better ways to meet your lover's mother than naked in the kitchen. 

Nathan settled his arms on the kitchen counter and pulled his fingers through his hair. Rafe's mom was in the living room, waiting for the both of them. She had _laughed_ which didn't manage to put Nathan's mind at ease about the state of his own groin. And then she had given him a long and interested stare, which just added insult to injury. 

"So why didn't you tell me she was coming over? I would have put on pants!"

Rafe looked as if he was on the verge of asking why Nathan _hadn't_ put on pants. Then he probably remembered that sometimes they liked to be spontaneous in their intimacy and dropped it. Instead he let out a sigh, suddenly looking uncomfortable and still a little pissed off. But then, the pissed off part was almost something of a standard.

"I didn't want you to run. Again," Rafe bit out, turning his back on him.

Nathan scoffed and straightened his back. "I wouldn't have run."

The look Rafe shot him over his shoulder was full of disbelief. "When my father came over a month ago you jumped out of the window."

Nathan flushed. "You told me horror stories about him!" 

Rafe rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Nathan could almost hear him mentally counting to ten. "At least my mom liked what she saw. She couldn't stop telling me how well-hung you were."

That... sort of made Nathan preen. But only sort of. 

"Get dressed, Nathan," Rafe groused. 

Nathan laughed. "Wouldn't your mom prefer me being naked?" he asked, which was a _joke_ , but Rafe still looked about ready to slap him. 

"I'm not sharing." The words were clipped and Nathan grinned. 

"Don't worry, I don't want your mom. Only you."

That softened Rafe's expression somewhat and he followed Nathan to the bedroom where he got dressed, fancy shirt and all. Rafe adjusted his cuffs when he was done, before pulling him down by his tie. 

"I'm _not_ sharing you," he said again, brow furrowed. 

Nathan smoothed his palms over Rafe's hands until they loosened. "I'm not asking you to."


	19. Day 19: One big scarf




	20. Day 20: Rely on enemy

The boulder had him trapped. Nathan pushed at it ineffectively, even though he knew it wouldn't budge. In fact it was more likely that it slid a few more inches and crushed him. 

Of course the ruin he was in had to collapse. They always did that when he was around. A ruin would stand for a couple of thousand years and as soon as Nathan Drake came to visit it started to collapse.

 _Crappy_ story of his life. 

Hopefully, Sam was alive on the other side of the rubble. Being trapped underground was the worst. Nathan was going to die here if he didn't get free soon. At least his leg didn't feel broken. He just couldn't move it and if the rubble started sliding it was going to crush his leg. 

Across the room, where he had been knocked out, Rafe began stirring. 

Then he got up, murderous look on his face. 

Nathan tried with more vigor to get out from under the boulder, without any luck. Cold sweat broke out over his skin when he saw Rafe pick up the gun he had dropped. 

They were locked in a staring contest that Nathan hoped wasn't going to end in his death. Right now he was at Rafe's mercy, Nathan didn't have a gun. Even if he had one it wouldn't do him any good beside prolonging the inevitable. Despite Rafe's insistence to the contrary he wasn't a particularly merciful man. 

"Aren't you going to shoot?" The words slipped out of Nathan's mouth unbidden. It was the relief at seeing Rafe put his gun away. 

Just for a moment Rafe looked like he was going to take out his gun away and kill Nathan after all, but changed his mind. Instead he came closer, begrudgingly. "We won't be getting out without each other's help," he said. "Besides, I can still kill you later," he said before he reached down and helped Nathan lift the boulder off of himself.


	21. Day 21: On the ground




	22. Day 22: Swimming

Rafe caught Nathan smiling at him. It didn't, in fact, take a whole lot to make Nathan smile. He was easy that way. His mother would have added 'handsome' to the words describing Nathan and Rafe, begrudgingly, had to agree. The man was just as easy to love as to hate and Rafe had swung from one to the other, back and forth.

They were hiking, for pleasure instead of getting some dead people's junk for once, and Rafe wasn't enjoying himself quite as much as Nathan had predicted at the start of the trip, despite the surrounding area being beautiful: tall trees, heat from the strokes of sunlight falling through the roofs of the trees. They had even come to a waterfall that looked straight out of a Hollywood movie. 

Nathan sidled up to him and kissed him, making Rafe let out a noise of surprise at being startled. One of these days Nathan had to stop taking him by surprise, just like when he _hadn't_ left him in Avery's ship to die.

"Did you ever skinny dip?" he asked and Rafe let out a rough sort of laugh. 

"You only want to see me naked," he growled, but no heat was in his voice, unlike Nathan's eyes. 

Nathan shrugged, palm sliding over Rafe's back. "That would be quite nice," he allowed and Rafe _liked_ the expression on Nathan's face when Rafe stepped a little away and took off his clothes, just like that, just because _Nathan had asked him to_. 

Fully naked, Rafe let Nathan wrap his arms around him before he leaned up for a kiss. 

The water was _cold_ when he headed inside a moment later, leaving Nathan on the shore to get rid of his own clothes, and Rafe let out a tiny squeak that made Nathan break out into pearls of laughter, only to let out a small cry when he entered the water himself, gloriously bare as well. 

"Great idea," Rafe told him sarcastically. Goosebumps covered his skin, but Nathan only grinned before he swam up to him. 

"Glad you agree," Nathan said without a hint of shame. 

Rafe turned to Nathan and wrapped his legs around him, letting him carry his weight before they kissed some more.


	23. Day 23: Taking a bath together




	24. Day 24: Restraint

Rafe tugged at his bonds, belly flip-flopping uneasily. The _rest_ of himself was excited, spread out on the bed and at Nathan's mercy, both of them naked and Rafe's hands tied, literally. The bonds were well chosen, too, padded handcuffs that Rafe couldn't worm out of, but which had an emergency lock he could undo if he _really_ felt like it. 

Needless to say he didn't feel like it, yet.

The chain between the cuffs clinked, adding to the atmosphere. It was almost the only noise beside Rafe's labored breathing and the slick sounds of Nathan working his way over his body. Nathan was thorough, leaving a kiss here, a lick there, brushing only the tips of his fingers over Rafe's skin and making Rafe shift against the bed, into the touch. He wanted more.

When Nathan sucked a hickey into his neck, Rafe let out a moan. There was nothing much he had said no to beforehand, leaving Nathan free rein. Fortunately for him, Nathan wasn't too imaginative in bed as far as Rafe's experience with him showed. In fact, Rafe planned to teach him a few more things. 

Rafe tilted his head back, giving Nathan more access, who made a non-committed sound as he was done, a sort of pleased little hum at having _marked_ Rafe and Rafe... Rafe's thighs spread a little more comfortably for him, cradling Nathan between them. 

Nathan was going so _slow_ , driving Rafe mad when Nathan roamed his hands all the way down again, touching him everywhere except the place Rafe wanted him to the most. His cock stood stiff between his legs, sliding against the planes of Nathan's belly every time he pressed closer, but Nathan, the damn tease, made damn sure not to press his whole body against Rafe's. 

What a shame.

Rafe really wanted him to.

"Get on with it," Rafe choked out when Nathan had spend an eternity sucking and licking and _pinching_ his nipples, up to today the least sensitive part of Rafe's body. Heat pooled low in his belly, making him arch his back into every little press and caress of Nathan's hands and lips. 

The look Nathan graced him with from under his lashes made Rafe groan, smile on his lips.

"Please-"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed the writing. :)


End file.
